


The Last Call

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Dean will never die because he's died so many times, but what if he actually did die, and no one could bring him back? And, what if in the minutes before he does die, he calls Castiel, trying to have normal conversation? I'm not too sure where I saw this prompt from, but it's not mine. I apologize for the OCness, but I tried my best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfic posted on here, and I hope that you guys like it. I'm actually going to be using this for a class of mine, so if people like it here then maybe I'll get a good grade in class! Again, I'm sorry if Dean and/or Cas seem OC, though I did have someone read through it to check it for errors before posting it.

Dean gasped, slicing towards where he thought the opposing angel was, only to swipe at air. Growling angrily, he swung around, luckily striking the angel on the shoulder. Watching it hiss in pain made him grin, his emerald forest green eyes flashing with pride. He kept slicing, moving closer, the angel attempting to fight back, only to be hit with the knife. 

 

“You. Won’t. Ever. Get. To. Cas!” He punctuated every word with a strike, and finally, the angel fell. “I won’t let you. I won’t let anyone hurt him!” Dean yelled, anger hard in his eyes. Straddling the one who wanted to harm the angel he loved, he raised the blade high above him, about to kill it, when he felt an intense stinging sensation in his chest. His arms were pushed down by lack of control over them, the force stabbing the angel in the heart, and it was over with a flash of light. 

 

Before the angel was gone, he could’ve sworn he heard a whisper of, “Maybe not in the way that you think.” He couldn’t imagine how this now dead angel could hurt Castiel, considering that he had Dean protecting him, and Dean would do anything for Castiel, and vice versa.

 

The brown haired man’s eyes slowly went to his chest where he felt a numbing sensation stem from and saw something quite alarming sticking out of it. A knife was stuck inside of him, all the way up to the handle. He laughed. It was more of a coughing up blood kind of laugh, but it was still a laugh. Dean slumped back against the kitchen cabinet, closing his eyes.

 

He imagined Castiel coming into the house, happy and couldn’t wait to see Dean, only to see blood leading up to a dead angel and a dead Dean in the kitchen. He would drop whatever he was holding, run up to Dean, and try to bring him back, but it was clear that this time it was final. Besides, Cas didn’t have enough power in him to do that, and in that moment he could practically hear the angel’s gruff voice saying that it was his fault that Dean was dead.

 

Grimacing, he couldn’t bring himself to let Cas be the one to find him. The only way would be to text his younger brother, Sam, and have him find him. But all Dean wanted to do was say goodbye to Cas first.

 

His green eyes drifted towards his jacket pocket, and his hand shakily followed, fumbling to find his phone and dialing Cas’ number. He patiently waited for him to answer while pain rocketed through his body as he shifted for a more comfortable position.

 

“Hello Dean.” The deep and gravelly voice of the angel he loved came through the phone, and Dean smiled. It reminded him of the days when they would simply hunt down the creatures that everyone feared. The vengeful spirits, the demons, the ancient gods, the werewolves, the vampires, everything. Before the angels started to hunt them down, back when they needed him.

 

“H-hey Cas. What’s up?” He made sure not to let his pain show in his voice, and since Cas couldn’t see his face, he’d be good, but nevertheless he cursed at the fact that he stuttered. Figuring that if he kept it going for the rest of the conversation Cas wouldn’t notice, he closed his eyes, sighed, then proceeded to open them back up, ready for whatever else was in store for him.

 

He could hear a chuckle on the other end. “Nothing, I’m just trying to get some groceries for the house when Sam comes over. What are you doing?” Of course, always so considerate. I’ll really miss you when I’m gone, Cas. 

 

Running a hand through his short light, yet dark, brown hair, a pained smile graced his features. “Eh, nothing much. It’s ah, really boring over here.” He moved the phone out of the way as he coughed, blood staining his lips.

 

“Oh? I will hurry then…” Cas said, and Dean didn’t respond as another wave of pain went through him. With all his might he wanted to yell at him to take his time and wait until Sam gets there, but he was in too much pain to force any words out. “Dean, may I ask, what was the purpose of this call?”

 

Dean’s eyes widened in fear of what he was going to say, but an idea popped up and before he could think of a better one, if there was one even, he spoke. “Well, is it such a crime to call my boyfriend?” He attempted a chuckle but only coughed out a bit of blood. “I wanted to say that, ya know, I love you, Cas, so don’t forget it.” 

 

He could almost hear Cas tilt his head like the adorable puppy that he is and furrow his eyebrows in confusion. “Dean… I love you too, but are you okay? Did something happen? You normally don’t call just to say that you love me.”

 

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair again. “Well, this is one of those rare times,” he let out a pained breath, continuing, “huh, isn’t it Cas? Just…” His eyes closed and he felt like he was going to explode if he spoke much more. “Just remember that I love you, and that I always will, okay? It’s funny but,” he paused, closing his eyes tighter in an attempt to remember the bright, deep blue of Cas’ eyes, “I’m still falling in love with you each and every day.”

 

“...Okay, Dean. I love you very much as well.” Cas reluctantly let him go on without showing that he was worried, but really, he just wanted to be sure that Dean was okay, seeing as he did love him too much for his own good. “I know how you feel. About falling in love every day. It’s like that every morning when I see your face.”

 

Nodding, Dean forgot that Cas couldn’t see him shake his head. He was also glad that he couldn’t see the almost blush that would’ve been there had he had more blood to spare. “Okay… Um Cas, I actually, uh, needed some help lifting something.” He clenched his teeth and finished. “Could you… call Sammy to.. come over? Oh, and… tell him that I’m sorry.”

 

“Dean, something is wrong. You cannot deny it, and neither can I. Dean, are you in trouble?” Cas’ panicked voice came from the other end. Dean smiled, trying to mask his sadness and pain. He felt bad that Cas wouldn’t be able to know the truth for a while, but at least he would know that Dean loved him and didn’t regret anything involving him, unless it would be that he didn’t fall in love faster.

 

“Yeah Cas, I’m just… Worried. Ya know...having doubts… about everything that’s been happening lately.“ He hated lying to his boyfriend, but it was the only way to get him off his case and to send Sam over so he would be the one to see it. 

 

He couldn’t stand the thought of Cas coming home and seeing a bloodied Dean, plus his brother would be a bit more capable to see him than Cas who would try to bring him back, no matter what the price. Sam at least would know how to move on, and he’d help Cas do the same.

 

“Dean… You need to know, we are here for you, and we will do anything for you.. I’ll call Sam and send him over, but I’ll be a few minutes behind him.. … I love you Dean, and I’ll see you later.” The supporting tone Cas used almost sent Dean balling, but he suppressed it to a gentle stream.

 

“I… I love you too Cas. Goodbye.” Dean nearly choked out the last word, tears overflowing their barriers and running freely across his face. At that moment, he realized how much he didn’t want to leave Castiel and Sam all alone, how much that he needed them to be safe. This time, he wasn’t coming back, and this time, he desperately wanted more time. More time to just make sure that his angel and his brother would be alright without him.

 

He quickly hung up, and the phone fell out of his hand, but he just needed to hold on to something, to make sure that he wasn’t going to let go and was going to stay here, so he picked it up and gripped it tight, hoping to never let go.

 

But as the phone slowly rolled out of his hand, he did.


End file.
